


Breathe In, Breathe Out

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Whump, Breathe in breathe out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Whump, F/M, Panic Attacks, Whumptober 2020, no.13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: While with 'her' from Why Didn't She Run? Booker awakens in the night from a bad dream, as always she's there to help him. He still doesn't know what he's done to deserve her, but he's glad she's there.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Original Female Character
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947640
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Breathe In, Breathe Out

**Author's Note:**

> No. 13: Breathe In, Breathe Out

He bolted upright in bed, chest heaving, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe. He was breathing though wasn't it? Why did his chest feel so tight? He gasped and choked, the dream had been so real, so vivid.

The bed shifted next to him, a soft voice spoke next to his ear, her voice, the one that always helped now. He focused on it.

“Come on Bastien, breathe in, breathe out, in for four, hold for four, out for four.” She spoke softly as he followed her instructions and began to calm her hand settled on his back, warm and steady, rubbing gently. “There you go, it's okay now.”

He hung his head, cried softly and leaned against her as he grieved, as he always did when he had these dreams. Her other arm wrapped around him, fingers gently playing with his hair as she spoke softly to him, helped him relax, come back to himself.

“Je t'aime.” He murmurs softly, turning his head into her neck, kissing it softly. 

“I love you too Bastien.” She shifts to lay down, drawing him with her, his head cradled on her chest as she does every night. “Breathe in, breathe out, it'll be okay now.”

He closes his eyes, wrapped around his woman who loves him, whom he loves desperately and who has slowly, oh so slowly, taught him how to love and be loved again. He swears she has the patience of a saint to put up with him, but oh does he thank god that she does. She coaxes him to focus on his breathing, on her breathing, and as their breaths sync the very last of his panic, of his fear fade away and he drifts back to sleep.  
_______

Je t'aime - I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always, kudos aren't necessary but appreciated.


End file.
